


Well this is awkward

by Ohgod_pleasehelpme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Hinata walks in on them, Kissing, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Oneshot, Short, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Wholesome, i need them to be happy, pure fluff, they are too pure to be real, well that is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohgod_pleasehelpme/pseuds/Ohgod_pleasehelpme
Summary: Takeda and Ukai didn't expect any customers at the store that late.
Relationships: Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 245





	Well this is awkward

Keishin Ukai has never been this in love. He's 26, for god's sake and yet he feels like a stupid teenager every time he looks at this angel of a teacher. This angel who is his boyfriend, his actual boyfriend and he still can't believe that Takeda Ittetsu is actually his actual boyfriend. 

Fuck, this thing is messing with his heart. 

He looks up at Takeda who is perched on the counter of the store, softly smiling down at his lover and caressing his scalp. Definitely a thing he could get used to. Having his head in his partner's lap. Feeling his fingers weave through his blonde hair soothingly after a long practice with their little brats. He grinned at the thought, putting his arms around Takeda's body loosely. 

“You know, I'm really glad you're so god damn persistent.” “Me, too, Ukai-kun. I can't imagine what a mess the team would be without you. And what my life would be without you,” Takeda quietly confesses. 

Things feel less awkward with a coach standing next to him at matches. Someone who can explain the rules for him without looking at him weirdly. Someone to guide him. 

“Sometimes I think of the little brats as our children. I know they're actually Suga and Daichi's but we could be their gay uncles,” Ukai chuckles into the comfortable silence of the store, making his lover blush heavily. 

Their children. That sounded heavenly. 

Takeda, despite his undying love for children, never thought of actually having some since he was way too busy with work but the team kind of was a good substitute for actual children and the fact that Ukai wouldn't mind having children with him made his heart pound in his chest. They hadn't even been dating that long. Three months were not the point where you thought of getting children, yet, this didn't feel rushed or weird. 

Bowing down, he gave his lover a chaste kiss on the mouth… just as the little bell above the door jingled, announcing a customer. 

Both scrambled apart, trying to look as unsuspicious as possible but Hinata's mischievous grin made the fact he'd seen everything quite obvious. 

“Speak of the fucking devil,” Ukai grumbled with a blush on his face. 

“Language! There’re children here! I know Hinata knows those words, Kageyama says them often enough, but his little sister doesn't,” Takeda scolded the coach. 

“What are you two doing here anyways?” “Mom's stuck in traffic so I have to get Natsu something to eat. Don't worry, I'm not telling anyone. Everybody knows anyways.” And as annoying as Hinata could be sometimes, he didn't break promises.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed reading. :3
> 
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> Author Responses  
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> Whisper  
> If you write “(whisper)” at the end, it is a sign to me that you do not want a reply. I will respect that boundary and appreciate your comment silently. :)


End file.
